Mutant Monsters
by Soul of the Nightcrawler
Summary: Scott turns into a werewolf. When he changes, he loses control. Kurt is a vampire, his blood lust is leading him closer to killing. Can anyone help them? Killing scenes later in the story.
1. Prologue

We have started our second joint fic!!! Scott turns into a werewolf. When he changes, he loses control. Can anyone help him?  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Scott sat back in class and sighed. [School sucks.]  
  
The teacher looked over at Scott and sighed. "You know Mr. Summers, I would love for you to pay attention to my class."  
  
"Wha- huh?" Scott asked, waking out of his daydream. The class enjoyed a quick snigger at him.  
  
She walked over to him and looked into his eyes. "Scott, I know you're a good kid. But you don't seem to be trying as hard as you used to. Please see me after class so we can talk about this further."  
  
Scott sighed, "Okay."  
  
His thoughts were turned to the other kids. The normal ones. The ones without powers. They could see clearly, they could anything they wanted, live normal lives. No secrecy.  
  
The teacher went on with her lesson on the Civil War. One of the topics that all the students had gone over at least once in each grade. Any normal senior would be bored by the subject. But it hit Scott pretty hard.  
  
Scott had been in too many battles. Fighting for his life, and for live of others. He had been their leader, giving commands and making decisions.  
  
He hated it though. He hated every part of it. Like how every move he makes, or order he gives could end up leading himself or worse...  
  
To injury, to death...  
  
To make matters worse, there was the whole Jean/Duncan thing. He yearned for that girl so badly. But she was with a star football player, and he was just a nobody.  
  
BRRIIIINNNGGG  
  
The teacher took Scott aside before he got to the door. "Is there anything on your mind?" She asked, her voice was soothing.   
  
[Yeah. Life, mutants, Jean, the world.] "Not really."  
  
"Are you sure? Because whenever star students like you slip in their work, it's always backed up with trouble at home."  
  
"No, I think I may be having more vision problems," he said, pointing to his ruby-red shades. [That and I can't get a date with a hot mind reader.]  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help you?" She asked, concerned. "I could move you to the front of the class if you like."  
  
Scott grinned. [I'd be closer to Jean!] "Yes, I believe that'd help."  
  
"Alright then!" She said now with a little more pep in her voice. "You may have Duncan's seat next to Jean. I'll inform him of the change tomorrow."  
  
Scott beamed as he walked out, much happier. "Thank you!"  
  
Once out in the halls, Kurt ran up to Scott in a hurry. "Man! Scott, you have to help me," he said out of breath. "Amanda vants to go to a concert vith me, but I don't have a cool car to go in. Do you think...you know, I can take yours?" he begged.  
  
"Sure," he said, handing over the car keys to Kurt. Nothing could bring him out of his great mood.  
  
Kurt looked at the keys in his hand, not believing Scott just handed them over without a down payment or a lecture first.  
  
"Oh thank you Scott! You're a god among men!" Kurt yelled in glee while looking at him. Kurt always had unique ways of showing his gratitude.  
  
"I'll just walk home. S'okay."  
  
"So going to ze game tonight?" He asked, "I hear Jean's going to be there," he said with a grin as he nudged him with his arm.   
  
"Jean?!" Scott yelled, a little too excitedly. "You're damn right!!"  
  
"Woah woah! Calm down my friend. Sure you'll be ok with valking home zat late?"  
  
"Ya, no prob. You don't think I can handle myself?"  
  
"No, I didn't mean zat. I know you're tough dude." He looked at his watch. "Woah! I gotta run man! Me and Amanda have to get over to ze institute to get ze tickets." He began to rush down the halls. "See you later man!" he called over his shoulder.  
  
Kurt stopped his hurry and turned back. "I don't know...maybe you should ask her if you see her!" He yelled and with that, he hurried down the halls and out of sight.  
  
Scott yawned and walked toward his trigonometry class.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
This chapter had nothing to do with werewolves, but the whole Scott/Jean issue will come into the story later on... 


	2. Ow! Damn Werewolf!

Well, the fun begins! Or the pain, however ya look at it. Werewolf is an OC, just... anybody. She's random. But she still beats the shit outta Scott ;)  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Scott was hanging out in the stands. The night air was cool on his skin. The sky was lit up but the full moon hanging overhead.  
  
Another student walked away from him, crossing his path, just before she looked up at the moon.  
  
Scott looked at her and saw the look of panic in her eyes.   
  
She dropped to the ground and began to gasp in pain, eyes squeezed shut.  
  
The first thing that popped into Scott's mind was [Oh man, this must be a new mutant...] He looked around; people were looking back at the girl.   
  
Her fingers shortened, her legs were turning lupine, and fangs were growing.  
  
"Oh man..." He said to the girl, "I've got to get you over to the institute." He kneeled down attempting to pick up the changing girl.  
  
She growled and punched him away with a large paw, sending him flying.  
  
After getting to his feet, Scott reached up to his glasses, ready for a fight. "Listen...I'm here to help you, we don't have to go about it this way."  
  
She whimpered and managed to speak to him. "No... get away, ALL OF YOU GO!!"  
  
Scott looked wide-eyed. "Look, I know what you're going through...Just let me help."   
  
She raised her head again, and people could see a snout and fur on her face, expression filled with rage and pleading. "GO! Please..."  
  
Scott looked at her in understanding, but didn't want to go. This could turn out to be another Beast issue, so he ran over to the bystanders to get them away. As he did, he attempted to send a mental message to Jean.  
  
Jean was miles away though, at home in deep thought studying for a test.  
  
Scott cursed to himself; Jean had never come to the game after all. That must have been why he didn't see her before.  
  
As the crowd dispersed, a tail shot out of the girl's rear. Her scream brought Toad back to watch.  
  
Thankful that a mutant other than himself had come to help (even if it was Toad) he ran to tell him what was happening.   
  
As her transformation completed itself, she sniffed the air and looked toward the two closest people... and charged after them.  
  
Scott yelped in fear. He took his glassed off and shot a beam at the wolf's chest sending it flying backwards.   
  
As she flew across the ground and landed on her back, she blinked in surprise. This was something the wolf hadn't expected, but would try again anyway.  
  
Scott was ready this time, sending another beam at her. But his aim was off; it just missed her by a few inches. She knocked into Scott, the force of her weight carrying them into a wall.  
  
Toad screamed like a little girl and ran away before anything could happen to him.  
  
Scott hit pretty hard. His vision blurred as his head smacked into the wall. "I'm going to need some serious help with this one..."   
  
The wolf brought her claws across his chest, blood seeping from the fresh wound. She licked at it and went for his neck... with her teeth.  
  
Lucky for Scott, he was able to knock her off before she was able to hurt him further. He stood up and ran as fast as his legs could carry. His hand was up on his chest, blood seeped around his fingers.  
  
The wolf was following, catching up. Four legs are faster than two...  
  
Scott ran for his life, but the mutant...the wolf...what ever it was, was catching up.   
  
It suddenly jumped on him, biting Scott's arm and tearing skin off. When I say skin... I mean like not just a bit, I mean half the skin on the arm from the wrist to the elbow.  
  
Scott screamed in pain. It was too much for him to handle. He fell to the ground, the impact made the gravel dig into his skin, and the dirt covered his open wound.  
  
She stood over him, growling, blood and what she hadn't ate of his skin hung from her teeth. She went for his neck once again.  
  
BLAM!  
  
Scott felt the wolf fall off of his chest. The sound made both him and the creature jump in shock.   
  
Unfortunately for the girl, the sound was the bullet lodging into her heart. Her eyes went gray and she died.  
  
"Who's there?" Scott called out to the darkness.   
  
"Name's Frank. I kill werewolves, been huntin this one for a while. Now, I have to kill you," the man said, stepping out of the shadows and aiming a gun at Scott.  
  
"W-what?" He sputtered, clutching his arm.   
  
"She bit you. You're a werewolf now. Now you die."  
  
"But...that Girl, she wasn't a werewolf. They aren't real." He looked at the man. "She was a mutant...wasn't she?"   
  
The man cocked an eyebrow at him. "What da hell's a mutant? I've been killin werewolves for 14 years, killed 23 of em!"  
  
The probability of there being 23 mutants all with the same power was very unlikely. He shook his head, not wanting to believe the man. "But, if I really am... a werewolf, isn't there some kind of cure?"   
  
"Yeah. Demonic release."  
  
"What's that?" he asked weakly. He was still in a lot of pain.  
  
"You get shot with a silver bullet. You die. Your soul gets judged on YOUR actions, not the wolf's. If you are killed with anything else, you are going to Hell."  
  
"But...I don't want to die..." he thought aloud. "Listen buddy, wolf or not...I'm still not someone you would want to mess with."  
  
Jean, sensing trouble, had scanned the area, and had found Scott in some sort of trauma. She arrived there now, seeing him on the ground, bloody, with a muscular man standing over him with a gun.  
  
"Jean!" He called out to her. He attempted to stand, but it was no use. He was too weak.  
  
"Scott!" she yelled, running over to him. "Get away from him!"  
  
Jean's back was now to the man. He looked at her evilly. "Out of my way girl!" He ordered holding up his gun.   
  
She flung him away from them with her mind, keeping the gun by them. "Scott, baby, are you okay?!"  
  
Scott was in shock over what Jean had just said. [Baby?] He thought. [Maybe she does care for me...]  
  
"Let's get out of here!"  
  
Scott nodded, now too weak to even talk.   
  
She lifts him up and they run their asses outta there before Frank can catch them. They forget about the girl, still lying on the ground. No one notices her change back to normal...  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
There's already a little bit of Jott going on! If there are any Jean haters out there, sorry, but wait fur later chapters... ;)  
  
Mel: Hey! You're giving it away! *whacks me*  
  
Me: Hey! We wanna keep em here right...?  
  
R&R Plz!! 


	3. Werewolf Scott, Vampire Kurt, What da He...

A preview of this chapter: Jott, werewolf Scott, vampire Kurt. Yup, I had to turn him into a vampire.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Back at the institute, Scott was resting. His wounds showed little signs of improvement. Jean stayed by his side, in case anything happened. She wasn't about to let him die alone. Scott sensed someone beside him. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Jean.  
  
She was half asleep, so she didn't notice. She just sighed from waiting and exhaustion. Scott wanted to thank her for saving him, yet he couldn't bring himself to speak.  
  
Jean yawned and looked at him, surprised to see him awake. Scott smiled, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Scott, are you all right??"  
  
He gave a short nod.  
  
Jean leaned down and hugged him, not aware of the pain she was inflicting to his arm and chest. He winced and let out a squeak.   
  
She gasped and jumped up, letting go of him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Scott!"  
  
"It's...a-alright." he managed to let out.  
  
She sat down on a chair next to him and put her hand on his forehead. "So, how you doing, you gonna get better for me?"  
  
He smiled up at her. "I'll do my best."   
  
"You'd better, Mr. Summers, or I'll have to give you a beating," she said.  
  
Scott smiled again. He was so happy to have Jean in his life, even if they were always just friends. But sometimes, he wished they were more than just that...  
  
"Jean...What was that, you know that did this to me. Was it a mutant?" he asked.  
  
Jean wanted to answer him with the truth though it was something she couldn't always give. "She WAS a mutant, like Rahne, but couldn't control her new power."  
  
Scott felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He wasn't able to help her like a good person should have... and now she was dead.  
  
Jean read his thoughts and tried to comfort him. "Scott, it's not your fault, and it wasn't hers! She didn't ask for it, and neither did you."  
  
"Ask for what?"   
  
"To be a mutant."  
  
"You're right...I know it's not my fault really." He sighed, rolling over to his good arm to face Jean. "What about that man? What ever happened to him?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure he's fine. We ran before he could do anything more to hurt you."  
  
"That's what I was afraid of..." He trailed off. This man was dangerous; he nearly was able to finish Scott off that night.  
  
"Let's not let that worry you though, you have school tomorrow!" she said enthusiastically, even though she was worried about the same thing.  
  
"You think I'll be able to go back so soon?" He asked.  
  
"Of course you can! You'll have to leave your arm in a cast though, but injuries have never stopped you before!"  
  
He smiled again, "You know me. Always a fighter."  
  
"And always a winner."  
  
"Thanks Jean. You've always been there for me."  
  
"Hey what are friends for?"  
  
Scott laughed. He loved spending all this time with Jean. "So, when am I able to leave the hospital room?"  
  
"As soon as Mr. McCoy checks your stats again. I'll give him a call," she said, calling him via mindlink.  
  
"Thanks," he said quietly.   
  
She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before walking out of the infirmary.  
  
Scott turned red as she left. [Maybe...she really does care for me,] he thought.  
  
Mr. McCoy walked in with a smile on his face, seeing that Scott was awake and sitting up.  
  
"Hey Mr. McCoy, how am I doing?" He greeted.  
  
"Well, from the report Jean gave me, it seems you're doing great for someone who went through what you did."  
  
"Tell me about it." He grunted looking at his bandaged arm.  
  
"Well, your arm, half the skin is ripped off, and some blood vessels were severed. Your chest..." he began, going into detail, thinking Scott was serious.  
  
Scott just silently chuckled to himself.  
  
"Well, it seems you are well enough to leave. Here are your clothes."  
  
"Thanks Beast," he said, grabbing then clothes with his still mobile arm.  
  
Mr. McCoy left so Scott could change in private. After putting back on his clothes, he set out to see the professor. He walked through the halls and noticed the clock; it was 1 am! "Man I must have been out for a while..." He shook his head. Turning a corner, he looked up and almost had a heart attack; Kurt was hanging right in front of him!! He was asleep, just dangling by his feet, mouth open and fangs showing.  
  
"God Kurt you scared the crap out of me." He said to the sleeping figure before him.  
  
Kurt yawned and woke up at the sound of Scott's voice. "Was?"  
  
"You startled me Kurt...After what just happened to me, I'm a little jumpy."  
  
Kurt had no idea what had happened to Scott. "Vhat happened?"  
  
He held up his bandaged arm. "This..." He sighed, "Some mutant attacked me."  
  
Kurt looked at it, and smelled blood. "Kind of like vhat happened to me, somevun bit my neck."  
  
Scott's eyes went wide. "Was it a shapeshifter?"  
  
"I think so, ze guy vas a bat, den he turned normal, except for ze fangs..."  
  
"What's with the sudden out break of 'shifters? Don't you think the Prof would have picked them up?"  
  
Kurt just shrugged and jumped down from his overhead perch. "Not sure, but I'm not tired anymore. I'm going out."  
  
Scott suddenly felt that he wasn't tired either. "Kurt wait up!" he called after him   
  
Kurt stopped walking and turned. "Ja?"  
  
"Mind if I walk with you?" He asked suddenly.  
  
"Sure." They walked out into the night, Kurt knowing yet not caring about his inducer not being on. After a while of walking, Scott stopped suddenly. He realized his arm was no longer in pain. He started to unwrap some of his bandages to look at his arm, but when he did he was in shock. His arm was completely healed.  
  
Kurt looked too. "Dude, if it wasn't hurt, why was it in a cast?"  
  
Scott was baffled. "I...It was missing all it's skin before, I don't know how this happened."  
  
Kurt cocked an eyebrow and looked at Scott's torn shirt and the bandages underneath. "And them?"  
  
He unwrapped them too, seeing that they were healed as well. "This is really weird..."  
  
Kurt felt his neck; the bite marks were still there, along with dry blood. For some reason he didn't know, he tasted it. And enjoyed it...  
  
Scott looked over to Kurt and coked an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" He questioned.  
  
Kurt removed his finger from his mouth and wiped the blood off quickly. "Nothing."  
  
This night was seeming pretty strange to Scott, and something told him, things would only be getting weirder.  
  
Kurt looked up at the moon and back at Scott, who seemed... hairier.  
  
Scott looked down at his hands, seeing that they were growing fur. He screamed in surprise. "What's going on?" He looked to Kurt for any form of help.  
  
Kurt looked at him helplessly. "I don't know!"  
  
Pain ripped through his body and he began to change further.  
  
"Scott! Vait here! I'm going to get help!" Kurt ported into the mansion.  
  
Scott heard a loud crack as his kneecaps changed direction. "What's happening to me!" he managed to cough out before a muzzle bulged out of his face. His glasses fell off, and a thin ray of light escaped before his powers ceased working. His spine stretched, and a tail popped out of his back with a rip.   
  
Kurt reappeared with Jean and Beast. He watched his friend drop to his hands and feet as paws grew.  
  
Jean clasped her hand to her mouth. "Oh my god, what's happening to him?"  
  
Nobody was sure, but Kurt said one word: "Werewolf."  
  
Beast looked at Kurt skeptically. "Kurt, you and I both know that werewolves aren't real-" But he was suddenly cut off by a now fully changed Scott, lunging for him.  
  
Blue fur mixed with brown rolled across the lawn as Hank tried to get free. "Scott, off!!"  
  
Scott just snarled, fighting to gain control of Beast. Beast brought a fist down on the wolf's head, stunning it.  
  
Beast looked up at Jean "Quick, Jean! See if you can't knock him out, brute force can only do so much. Use your powers!"  
  
She held him up in the air, and could see blood on Hank's blue fur. Luckily, it was only from claws and not teeth.  
  
The now wolven Scott thrashed around in the air.   
  
Kurt, seeing the blood on Hank, smiled and began to walk towards him. Each step brought him closer to food... Hank was too busy looking at Scott to even see Kurt drawing closer, but Hank felt the warm tongue licking his leg.  
  
He jumped seeing Kurt was behind it. "Kurt, what ARE you doing?" He demanded  
  
Kurt didn't answer, just went for the blood again.  
  
Hank backed up, scared by Kurt's actions.   
  
Kurt blinked before looking up at the scared face of Hank. "What happened?" he asked, not remembering the blood episode.  
  
"You were just licking the blood off my leg!" He said shaking.  
  
"No I..." Kurt began before he tasted blood. He yelped and tried to get the taste out.  
  
Hank looked up to the sky. "Something is very...very wrong in Bayville..."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
If you liked this chapter, next chapter is MUCH more... graphic. I'm changing the rating to R...  
  
Scott kills, Kurt feeds... And one of the X-Men die... 


	4. Kurt Angst & Horror, It Sucks Bein a Vam...

WAAAAAY more graphic... If you get queasy with blood, dis chapter ain't really fur you. Kurt... I know he's OOC, but he's a vampire! And Scott too... but again, he's a werewolf.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Ya got that..." Kurt trailed off as the blood lust came over him again and he went for Hank's leg once more...  
  
Hank jumped out of the way of Kurt into a near by tree. He happened to glance over to Jean and Scott. He was still thrashing around in the air.   
  
Jean was having trouble holding Scott so she tried to talk to him. [Scott, please, control yourself! Control the wolf, I know you can!]  
  
Something flashed in the back of the wolf's mind. A glimmer of humanity, but as quickly as it came, it was gone again.  
  
Jean tried it again, and Kurt walked up to Hank for some more blood. Hank closed his eyes, not knowing what to do. Kurt was so much smaller then him, and he didn't want to hurt him in any way. Kurt began licking the blood again, having time to enjoy it this time. He gripped the leg and bit when the blood was gone.  
  
"Sorry about this Kurt..." He said, truly sorry for what he was about to do. He picked him up by the shirt and flung him against another tree.  
  
Kurt yelled out in pain as he hit the tree, looking pleadingly at the blood before going unconscious.  
  
Hank then looked over to Jean. She was looking tired. She tried to talk Scott out of it once more before dropping to the ground in exhaustion.  
  
She looked into Scott's eyes. "Scott, REMEMBER! You're a fighter. Don't give in to the evil! Do you hear me? Scott! Do it for me...please...come back."  
  
He stopped for a minute, blinking, before his lips pulled back into a snarl and he ran at her.  
  
Using her last bit of energy she shot up a shield. He hit it and fell to the ground, getting right back up and clawing at it.  
  
Beast could see that she was in dire need of help. He sent a mental help message to the professor, asking for help.  
  
Unfortunately, the Professor was asleep and didn't receive the message.  
  
"Looks like I am the help..." He said aloud to no one. He charged at the wolf letting out a roar. Scott turned his head to Beast and jumped at him. Beast grabbed Scott by the legs and tossed him to the side.  
  
Kurt began to wake up, his normal self. "Uh... Scott?"  
  
Beast turned to Kurt. "Kurt! Quick port inside, get help!"   
  
Kurt teleported inside and busted into Rogue and Kitty's room. "WAKE UP!"  
  
Kitty looked up and saw Kurt over her. "Kurt...Its like, 2AM. What are you doing?"  
  
"It's Scott! He's going to kill Jean and Beast!  
  
"Like are you crazy? Why would Scott do that!?"  
  
"BECAUSE HE'S A WEREWOLF!!"  
  
Kitty shot out of bed. "Like what? They aren't even real!" She exclaimed. "And another thing-" But before she could finish, Kurt grabbed her hand and ported her outside.  
  
As they appeared, they stared at the scene. Beast was lying on the ground, covered in blood, his face missing, and Jean was holding up a weak psychic shield against Scott.  
  
Kitty screamed in fright, nearly fainting.   
  
"Oh... Mein Gott..." Kurt looked at the scene in horror and approached Beast.  
  
Kurt got a closer look, and saw that Beast's whole FACE was ripped off, yet it couldn't be seen... His chest was also ripped open, blood vessels that led to where his heart once was trailed out.  
  
Kitty was sickened. She ran over to some of the near by trees to puke. Scott heard the noise and crept over to her. Kitty suddenly saw the two big yellow eyes looking at her from the night. She let out a scream; it was times like this she was glad she had her powers. There was now way Scott could mutilate her like he did Beast.  
  
Kurt heard the scream, but paid no attention to it. Instead, he stared at the blood... and moved toward it...  
  
Scott lunged for Kitty, but she phased at the last second. He passed right through her and smacked into a tree behind her.  
  
Kurt kept going closes to Beast, crouching down while walking. On all fours, he hadn't blinked for minutes; he closed his eyes and began to suck at where Hank's face used to be.  
  
Kitty looked over at Kurt and felt weak. He had his face in where Hank's used to be. She watched as he made loud slurping sounds as he sucked up both blood and bits of flesh.  
  
Just then, Kurt retuned to normal, his face still down in the blood. He screamed and jumped back, trying to get the blood off him.  
  
Kurt began to vomit as well. Everything that had just gone down had just come up. The blocks of flesh he had consumed now quivered on the ground.  
  
He gasped and shook, looking at what he had just thrown up, as well as what he was eating... He also noticed Kitty looking at him, freaked, and an unconscious Scott. "Ki... Kitty..."  
  
She shook her head. "No... you cant be Kurt...you're not!" She shouted running back for the institute.  
  
"Kitty, vait!" he yelled, running after her.  
  
Kitty was shaking, not wanting to look at him. He still had blood around his mouth and fangs.  
  
"Kitty!" He ran up to her. "Kitty, I... I don't know what's happening to me..." He looks at her pleadingly as he begins to cry.  
  
She felt bad, but couldn't even look at him. He had become something much more then a harmless fuzz ball. He was a monster.  
  
Kurt kept wiping his mouth and spitting blood out, and one time flesh came out...  
  
Kitty looked away in terror. This couldn't be the same Kurt.  
  
"Please Kitty, I don't understand either! I... I wish I knew vhat vas happening..."  
  
She sighed and turned to him, although she kept her eyes toward the ground.  
  
He looked at her, trying not to feel sorry for himself. "Look, vhen I see blood, it's like... like I'm something else..."  
  
"What if like...you're a vampire Kurt? Like how Scott's a werewolf."   
  
"A... No! No! I don't want to..." he tried to deny it, but he knew it was true. The vampire from earlier biting him, his taste for blood, he can't control it...  
  
"Kurt, it will be ok. I'll help you through this." She said calmly.   
  
Kurt slumped to the ground. "Ja? How? Put me in a cage and keep me out of ze sunlight? Hmmph. I might as vell be dead."  
  
She looked at the ground feeling a little dejected. She had only tried to make him feel better.   
  
He looked at himself. The blood was still there, he could feel the need for it coming back, trying to take him over, but he fought it... with everything he had, he fought it...  
  
Kitty could see he was in pain. Even if it wasn't physical pain, it was still there.  
  
His head felt like it was going to explode!! He NEEDED the blood, he needed it... he was so close to it... he could see it, smell it... His head lowered...  
  
"Oh god." Kitty whispered to herself once she saw what was going on.   
  
He saw some blood on his arm and brought it up to his mouth to taste...  
  
Kitty yelled for him to stop. "Kurt don't! You have to fight it!"   
  
He was trying, oh how he was trying... his mouth was getting closer to his arm, he tried to pull away, to look away, but he couldn't...  
  
"Kurt! Look at me! Focus!" she yelled.  
  
He tried to, but the blood was too important... He did the only thing he could think of, yet not knowing how to do it. He turned into a bat.  
  
This made Kitty scream. She looked at the bat flutter around for a second, but then broke out into another run.   
  
The bat was confused; it flew into the house to find maybe some bugs to eat.  
  
Once in the institute, Kitty ran up to the Professors room to wake him up.  
  
Kurt, a blue bat, managed to find his way to his own room, and nabbed at a few bugs flying around his lamp he had left on.  
  
Kitty woke the Professor. "Professor!! Wake up! Please wake up!"  
  
He awoke, startled. 'What is it, Kitty?"  
  
"Hank's dead!" She screamed, tears rolling down her face. "Scott's a wolf... Kurt's a vampire...he...I can't even say it!" She broke down crying.  
  
Xavier scanned her memory of that night and was horrified at what he saw.  
  
Kitty's sobs grew, she clung to the Professor in fear.  
  
He sat up immediately and hoisted himself into his wheelchair. "Let's go!"  
  
"Oh my god!" Kitty remembered, "Jean's still out there!"  
  
The Professor rolled along as fast as he could, down the steps instead of their elevator to save time.  
  
Kitty rushed out to the woods to look for Jean. But she was gone...so was Scott.  
  
Kurt, however, had finished his bug meal and followed the scent of blood down to where Hank was.  
  
Kitty watched the bat go by. "That's Kurt Professor!" she pointed to him as he passed.  
  
Kurt slowed down as he heard his name and landed, turning back to himself. His expression shows fear, more than ever before. "Help..."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Much more violent, and poor Kurt... 


End file.
